Wishbone A Rydellington Story
by Daddy'sLittleGirl571
Summary: Rydel and Jenny grew up as best friends. When Rydel stays with Jenny one night, she finds out something that could change their relationship forever. Will they be best friends forever, or will they split like a Wishbone? Based off of the song Wishbone by Debbie Neigher.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is a story based off of the song, __Wishbone__ by Debbie Neigher. I love the song and though of this story line. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wishbone**_** by Debbie Neigher or R5.**

_Jenny was a good girl, always tried to do her best. We grew up like sisters, more than friends. She taught me how to do my make up and my hair, while her parents screamed and fought downstairs._

*Rydel POV*

I knocked on my friend Jenny's door while jumping up and down on her front porch. This was going to be my first time sleeping over at someone other than my family member's house. Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers, but there is a time in every girl's life where they just need to be around other girls. Suddenly, the door opened and Jenny stood behind it. She had the biggest grin on her face, just like me. After wrapping me in tight hug, she pulled me into the house.

"Mom! Dad! Rydel is here!" Jenny yelled through the house. I heard a muffled reply come from down the long hallway while she grabbed my arm and pulled me to her room.

When she opened her door, I instantly got jealous. The room had pink walls and Hello Kitty was everywhere. She closed my opened mouth and laughed at my reaction.

"Thanks. I love it too!"

We sat down on her bed and started planning out our night. We lost track of time and before we knew it, her mother was calling us downstairs for dinner. We ran down the stairs and sat down at the big dinning table. I finally got to sneak a peek at her parents. They looked really nice and had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Hi honey! How are you? What is your name again?" Her mother asked while wrapping me in a tight hug just like my mother would do.

"I'm great. Thank you for asking! And my name is Rydel."

After all of the introductions were made we ate our dinner. I loved her parents. They looked like they really loved each other and each other was the most important thing to them.

"So Rydel, how are you in school? Even though Jenny trys really hard, she can not seem to pick up some of the material. But that does not matter. Everytime I go down to the school, the teachers always tell me about what a good girl she is!" Jenny's mom asked.

Jenny started to turn a little red while her father laughed at her reaction.

"I make straight A's in school. I have never been in trouble either." I replied.

"So, how old are you Rydel." Her father asking this time.

"13"

"Ah, so you are the same age as Jenny. That is wonderful!"

After dinner, Jenny and I helpe her mother do the dished and then put them away. When I asked her mother if there was anything else to do, Jenny pulled me up to her room before her mother could say a word.

Later that night, we were reading gossip and fashion magazines while wrapping ourselves up in Hello Kitty blankets on her bed.

"Alright, question number three. If you and your best friend were going on a vacation together, would you go to A.) The beach, B.) Snowboarding, or C.) Go Camping?" Jenn asked me looking up from the best friend quiz that we were taking together.

"Ummm. A." I replied

"Me too!" She exclaimed while jumping down on top of me. We started laughing, then went back to looking through our magazines. I came across an artice about the latest trends with hair styles and make-up, and bit my lip. I didn't wear make-up yet. My daddy thinks that I am still too young for that. And I always wear my hair in a pony tail. When you grow up with four brothers, you never learn how to do these types of things.

"What you looking at Rydel?" Jenny snatched the magazine page away from me and looked down at it. "Ah cool! Do you want to try some of these?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically, hopping up from her bed and sitting at ther vanity still wrapped in my blanket.

While she was curling my hair, I was looking through her make-up probably having a very interested look on my face. I hoped that she would teach me how to do it!

"Rydel, did you hear me?" Jenny asked me. I shook my head and looked at her face in the mirror. "I said do you want to learn how to do this for yourself?" I nodded my head suddenly very excited. After we were done with my hair, she agreed to do my make-up.

Right in the middle of learning how to put on eye liner, I heard shouting start from downstairs. Jenny just sighed, shook her head, and closed her door. I gave her a confused look.

"They do this all the time. Don't worry about it." We continued to do our make-up with the sound of loud, shouting voices and glass breaking against a wall. It finally died down about half an hour later.

*The Next Day*

"I love you girly! Come back really soon. I had so much fun!" I was just about to leave Jenny's house when we were saying good-bye.

"Of course. And next time, my house!" She nodded her head and gave me one last hug when my mom pulled into the driveway and beeped the horn. I waved to Jenny and got into my mom's van.

"Hey my sweet girl." My momma hugged when I climbed into the front seat. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and buckled my seatbelt. "So, how was it?"

"Momma it was so much fun. You know I love the boys, but it felt nice to be surrounded by other girls for one night."

"Well sweetie, I'm glad you had fun! But the boys really missed you. I think Riker and Ross has been watching the clock since you left yesterday." I explained to me while laughing. Imagining my two brothers doing that made me laugh too.

We pulled into the driveway and I wasn't even out of the car yet when I felt someone unbuckle my seat belt and lift me out of the car.

"RIKER! PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted at my other brother by two years. He laughed and carried me over his shoulder into the house.

"Delly, you are never allowed to go anywhere else without us anymore. We missed you to much!" He sat me down on my feet and I walked into my house. I saw my brothers and Ellington stuffing their faces with Chettos and playing video games. "Well almost everyone."

My brothers looked up at the sound of Riker's voice.

"Rydel, you're home!" Ross jumped up off of the couch and came to hug me.

"Guys, I have been gone one night and you are acting like I had just been brought back form the dead!" I laughed.

I went to put my stuff up in my room. Jenny had let me bring home some make-up that she did not use anymore and one of her old curling irons and hair straightners. I was setting everything up in my room when I saw my mom walk past my door.

"Hey mom!" She turned and started walking back to my door.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Can Jenny come over next weekend to stay? Please mom? We will leave the boys alone and not bother them. They told me that I am not allowed to leave without them again and it made me feel special" She nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"Of course Delly. She is welcome anytime." She kissed my head and walked out of my room. I sighed while looking in the mirror. Now that that was settled, I just had one more thing to figure out.

"Why does her parents fight so much." I asked myself aloud.

_I hoped you guys like it. Updates might come in very slow. I have so much school work right now and a bunch of test coming up. I really had to get this story out there though. I am always open to ideas. If you have any ideas for me, Inbox them to me! Thanks guys! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! This is the next chapter of Wishbone. I promise that it will get better. If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to inbox them to me. Comment and Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wishbone**_** by Debbie Neigher or R5.**

_What I wouldn't give to know that you were ok. How did we get this way? We started out the same before we split just like a Wishbone._

*Rydel's POV*

"Hey girl!"

I closed my locker to see Jenny standing next to my door smiling at me. We started to walk to class together while talking about what all went on at her house over the weekend.

"So Jenny, do you want to stay at my house this weekend?" I asked.

She didn't even have to think. "Sure! I would love to!"

_That was odd. She didn't even have to ask her parents._ I thought to myself. "Don't you have to ask your parents?"

"Nah. They won't even notice that I am gone." She replied.

It instantly got quiet. I kept wondering what was going on in that home. It is scaring me whatever it is. My mother and father barely let me go to her house in the first place. Let alone Riker, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland. Why would her parents not wonder or care where she was.

"Alright, well you can come home with me after school on Friday so you don't have to run home and be there all day." I told her.

"Ok. Well, I got to get to class. See you later Rydel!" She called while walking off down the hall.

"Yeah. See you Jenny." I replied. By the time that I looked up, she was already gone. This was getting me very worried and I will not stop until I figure out what is going on.

*Later That Day*

"Hey honey, have a good day?" My mother asked me as she picked me and Jenny up after school on Friday. "Hi Jenny! How are you sweetheart?" I looked over at her to see her frown a little. It cleared off of her face and then went back into a fake smile.

"I'm fine. Thank you Mrs. Lynch." Jenny replied. What is going on with her?!

No, I still have not figured out what is wrong with my friend. It is confusing me and getting on my last nerve. I wish she would just tell me.

"Oh sweetie, call me Stormie." My mother corrected her.

When we got to my house, my brothers met me at the car door. This was our daily routine. They wanted to be home schooled while I wanted to go to public school. So every day after school, my brothers would meet me at the car door. Riker would be in the front. He would open the door, grab my backpack and pull me out of the car. He would pull me into a hug and pass me down to the next brother in line. I looked forward to it every day.

When Riker pulled me out of the car, he looked over my shoulder and got a very confused look on his face.

"Rydel, who is this?" Riker asked me while looking at Jenny.

"My name is Jenny. Who are you." She asked him. Is my friend seriously flirting with my big brother right in front of me? We were still too young to date.

"Let's talk about that later Jenny. Let's go inside right now. I'm really thirsty." I told her while I was hugging Ryland, who was also the last brother in line.

Rocky came over and threw me up onto his back. He carried me into the house while Riker was carrying my backpack into the house and taking it to my bedroom for me, while also taking Jenny's along.

We were talking for a while when we heard the front door open.

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" came running through the house. We all laughed while Ellington came walking into the room. "Hey guys, girls, and girl I don't know."

Ok, promise not to tell anybody? Swear? Ok, here it goes. I think I like Ratliff. I know, weird right?! He is just really sweet to me. No one besides my family makes me feel like I am special.

"I'm Jenny! What's your name?" She asked Ratliff, winking at him.

Oh. No. She. Did. Not! She is not going to do this.

"Jenny, why don't we go to my room and wait for dinner to get done?" I asked her pulling her up to my room. As soon as we got there we started to do everything that we did at her house. She even did my make up and my hair again. Why not look good to try to get Ratliff to notice me?

My mother then called us all to dinner. Jenny and I came down the stairs while all of the boys were already eating. Riker dropped the food out of his mouth and Ellington dropped his soda onto the floor. Everyone snapped out of their daze and went to cleaning up Ratliff's drink.

I sat down at the table while my mother made me and Jenny a plate of food.

"Rydes, you look pretty. But, you don't need make up to look beautiful." Riker told me.

"Thanks Riker, but you're my brother. You have to say that."

"I don't. And you really do look pretty Rydel." As Ellington said this, Riker smacked him in the head and continued to glare at him. I just blushed and kept my head down.

*Later That Night*

It was time for back. My brothers all walked over to me and hugged me and kissed me on the head. When Jenny got to my room, I realized that I had to ask her something.

"Hey Jenny, why were you flirting with my brothers and Ratliff today? We are too you to date."

"My parents say that I have to start looking right now. They say that I will never be good enough for anyone when I get older so I need to grab one now and hold onto them." She looked just as shocked as I did when she told me.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night Rydel." She then turned over and fell asleep.

I waited till she was asleep to sneak back downstairs. I sat down on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate in my hand, just staring off into space.

"Penny for your thoughts." I heard come from behind me. I turned around to see Riker leaning over the couch. I patted the spot next to me and grabbed a blanket while sitting my hot chocolate down on the table next to me. When he sat down next to me, I threw the blanket down on the both of us and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Riker is not only my big brother, he is also my best friend. We always did this. We are so close that everyone thinks that we are dating when we go out into public. That is just weird though.

"What's wrong Delly?" Riker asked me. I just sighed and asked Riker what to do.

I don't even remember what he told me. The last thing that remember was laying my head down on his shoulder and falling asleep.

_**Hey guys! That is it for this chapter. Review and let me know what you think .I would really like your guy's opinion! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I know this story is not that popular, but I am so thankful that you guys are reading it. Thank you so much. Please comment and tell me what you guys think about this story. I have no idea what you guys think of this story, if you like it or not. Favorite and Comment! Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wishbone by Debbie Neigher or R5.**

_I remember the first time we shaved our legs. We were scared our skin would all come off._

**Rydel's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes the next morning to see my bedroom wall. What happened? I thought I fell asleep on the couch last night. Riker must have carried me to bed in the middle of the night.

I sat up and looked around the room. Wait a minute… Where is Jenny? I slowly got up from the bed and walked downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I saw the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. Jenny was flirting with Rocky.

Ewwwwww!

"Jenny!" I yelled at her. She looked over at me and smiled. She then turned back to Rocky and ran her hand through his hair, winking at him. Really?! We are only in middle school!

"Hey sleepy head. You sleep well?" She asked as she walked over to me, acting as if the last few minutes never happened.

"Will you please quit flirting with my brothers? We are too young for boyfriends and they are younger than us."

"Honey, grow up! I'm ready to have a serious relationship. I have to listen to my parents. I don't know how to do anything else!" She explained walking off from me, going to get her stuff.

Jenny came back down the hall and told me bye as she walked out the door. She slammed the door after her and did not even look back.

"Rydel, what happened?" My mother asked me. She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me into a hug. I pulled away and went up to my bedroom.

*Later That Day*

I don't know how long I have been here. I only know that I have been under my bed since Jenny left and my mom called for lunch a long time ago.

She must have told the boys to leave me be, otherwise they would done have me out from under here.

"Rydel?"

I shrunk back further underneath my bed to the very back of the wall.

"Rydel. I know you're under there! Remember, I'm the only one who knows where you hide when you get upset."

It's true. He really is the only one who knows where I hide when I come to my room all upset.

"If you don't come out from under there, I'm coming under!" I waited a little bit longer to see if he would stay true to his word. He always kept his word when it came to me though.

I left a body slowly slide in next to mine, so I moved over to make room for him. I looked up at the face of the person who knew so much about me, he knew where I hid when I was upset when no one else knew where that was.

Ratliff.

"Hey Ell." I muttered quietly. Looking down, trying to avoid eye contact. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a long story." I explained to him. He crawled out from under the bed and pulled me along with him.

He pulled me onto my bed with me and faced me with both of legs crossed. I told him the story of Jenny and everything that is going on with the both of us right now and everything she had told me.

"Rydel, I'm sorry." Ratliff wrapped me into a hug and I instantly felt safe. Maybe Jenny was right. Maybe it is time that I grow up.

*Few Days Later*

I haven't spoken to Jenny in days. Why is she mad at me. All I asked her was to quit flirting with my brothers. I didn't think that it was that big of a deal.

"Hey." I hear. It instantly snaps me out of my daze. I look up to see Jenny smiling at me.

"Hi."

"Look Rydel, I'm sorry that I got mad at you and left. I won't flirt with your brothers anymore."

I breathed a sigh a relief and looped arms with her.

"So, what are we doing this weekend?"

*That Weekend*

"MOM!"

I heard footsteps pound down the hallway of my house. After that night at Jenny's, I haven't been back. The bathroom door flew open and my mom ran over to me.

"Sweetie, what happened? What's wrong? Did you cut yourself? Did you Jenny?"

Can you say that my mom worries a little too much? Me and Jenny were currently shaving our legs for the first time. I was a little nervous, but I would never let her know that.

"Mom we are fine. I just wanted your help for the first time doing this." She then sat down on the side of the tub and helped me.

Later that night, after Jenny had fallen asleep, I crawled into my mother's bed.

"Mom, I shouldn't have done that. I am freaking out right now." I told her worriedly.

"Why baby, what's wrong?"

"Mama, I think I shaved all the skin off of my legs." I said as serious as could be.

It took her a little while to move, but when she did, she dies laughing. I got tears in my eye. I was so embarrassed. I started to crawl out of the bed to go back to mine, when she grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry honey, it's just that I have never heard anyone say that before. It can't happen baby. Trust me. You will be just fine." She explained, wrapping me in her arms while wiping tears from her eyes.

I kissed her good night and went back to bed, not knowing how I was feeling. Am I changing everything about me just to make my best friends like me. I don't want her to be mad at me. She is my only friend, after my brothers and Ratliff of course.

_**This chapter did not go how I wanted it to go, but it will get better soon. I promise! Review and Favorite!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, I am sorry that I have not been updating as much! Since it is the end of the school year, my teachers are loading me up with work. Especially with the big state tests coming up. I am going to try to update more though. Tell your friends to read this story if you are enjoying. PLEASE REVIEW! **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or 'Wishbone' by Debbie Neigher.**

_And I remember being nervous to tell you that I had a crush on Kurt Cobain. We tried to figure out what Being girls meant. What I wouldn't give to know that you were ok. How did we get this way? We started out the same before we split just like a Wishbone._

**Chapter 4**

**Rydel's POV**

"_Happy Birthday dear Rydel! Happy Birthday to you_!" Everybody started to clap their hands and cheer as I blew out the candles on my cake. Today was my 16th birthday and I was very excited.

My brothers all wrapped me up into a tight hug and took turns kissing my cheek. When Ellington came up and kissed my cheek like my brothers had done, my face turned blood red.

"OHHHHH! RYDEL IS TURNING RED!" my brothers all mocked. I just turned away and walked over to Jenny.

"Hey girl!" She slung her arm over my shoulder and wished me a happy birthday.

"Thanks sweets! You want to stay the night? I have something that I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah sure. I just have to run first. Then I will be back to stay."

"Alright girl. See you later tonight." I then walked back over to my brothers. I was talking to Caleb, Riker's friend, when I felt myself being thrown over a shoulder. I started to scream, not knowing what was going on, when suddenly, I felt myself being thrown into the pool along with whoever has me thrown over their shoulder.

When I finally kicked back up to the surface, I saw Ratliff laughing at me. I decided to play with him a little bit. I hopped onto his back and pushed him back under the water, making all of my brothers laugh. Yep I am definitely falling for Ellington Lee Ratliff.

*Later That Day*

Jenny and I were sitting on my bed messing with all of the stuff that I had gotten for my birthday. She was distracted by playing with the bracelet that Ryland had gotten me for my birthday while I thought back to what I was going to tell her earlier.

"Hey Jenny, can you keep a secret?"

This made her sit up and pay attention to me. She nodded her head furiously at me and waited for me to continue.

"Spill it girl!"

I grabbed my Hello Kitty stuffed animal that Ellington had gotten me for my birthday starting to chicken out of telling her. Why was I so nervous to tell her? I just took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Alright….. I… I have a crush on Ratliff."

Silence filled the room until Jenny broke the silence.

"I knew it. I could tell by the way that you looked at him when we were 13."

I was shocked. My best friend knew that I liked my crush before I even did. After we got that out of the way, we got ready for bed and laid down while watching Mean Girls. In the middle of the night, I got out of my warm bed to go downstairs and get a glass of water.

I was taking a drink when I heard someone whisper in my ear, "What are you doing?"

I jumped while dropping my plastic cup into the sink, water going everywhere. I turned around to see who the culprit was.

"Ellington Lee Ratliff! You scared the crap out of me!" He laughed while I slapped him on the chest. "What are you even doing here? I didn't know that you were staying the night."

He just shrugged his shoulders while continuing.

"Well I had some unsolved business to take care of. You wanna go sit by the pool?"

After nodding my head we walked out the back door together, his hand on my lower back. Why did it feel so normal? This should feel very awkward. After sitting with our feet in the water, staring up at the stars for a while, Ell looked at me and smiled.

"Wha-"

Before I could even finish what I was going to say, Ellington kissed me. KISSED ME! My very first kiss! When he pulled away, he whispered "Happy Birthday Rydel," against my lips.

I pulled him into a hug and buried my head into his chest.

"Rydel, I really like you. I know that your brothers will probably murder me, but will you be my girlfriend?"

I giggled for a little while, hugging him.

"Yes!"

"I knew it!" I heard come from the window. Ratliff and I turned around to see a flash of brown hair and two flashes of blonde hair.

"Guys, come out from there!"

Riker, Rocky, and Ross all came out the back door with their heads hung low. We just laughed at their expressions while calling it a night.

*The Next Day*

Jenny woke up when I went back to bed last night. I had to tell her about everything that happened in that hour last night. She had gone home about an hour ago. I was currently sitting with all of my brothers and Ell watching a movie. My legs were thrown across his lap while he has his arm resting across them.

My phone started beeping signaling that I had a text message come in. I looked at my phone to see that it was a message from Jenny. I slid my finger across my phone screen to unlock it.

_I'm really sorry! I forgot to ask you if I could stay the night with Rydel. I know that I deserved to be punished. Please forgive me mom! I don't want to be hit anymore!_

Me being confused, I texted her back asking her what was going on. I never got a reply. Ellington must have sensed that something was going on, because he started to rub my knee with his thumb.

"What's wrong baby?"

I shook my head.

"I don't know."

I got up from the couch and walked into my bedroom tapping the little green phone on the screen. I put my phone up to my ear and instantly, the sound of ringing started through my ears.

"Hello?"

"Jenny, what is going on?!" There was a very long pause before she said what she did next.

"Rydel, I'm sorry, but I can't be your friend anymore. My parents are making me move. I am so sorry!"

"Jenny!"

It was too late. Jenny had already hung up the phone. I walked back into the living room with tears shining in my eyes. Ratliff must have already seen them, because he pulled me over to the couch and onto his lap. I just silently cried into his shoulder while Riker came and sat next to me, rubbing my back.

"What happened Rydes?" Riker asked me.

"Jenny told me that she could not be friends with me anymore. She said that she is moving away."

I have no idea what is going on with Jenny. I would give anything to figure out what was wrong with her. Why are we splitting apart?

_**Hey guys! PLEASE READ! I really need some reviews. I kind of know where I want to go with this story, but I need help. PLEASE review and let me know where you guys think I could go from here!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Guys. I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to get everything uploaded. Once school is out in two weeks I will update more. So Review and favorite. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or 'Wishbone' by Debbie Neigher**

_You were never good with school and I was scared to break the rules. You found drugs when I found music. And you chose boys who knew how to use you. And the rumors, they grew bigger while you gradually got thinner. I never judged you, only loved you. But, Where are you now?_

**Rydel's POV**

"5,6,7,8,1,2,3,4…" Our dance teacher counted off while we were running our routine. We were going to a competition this weekend and we had to practice all of the routines that we were taking. Right now, I was practicing a duet with another girl my age. Next, my brothers and Ell will join me in a small group dance. We were doing a routine entitled Footloose.

"Alright ladies! Nice job. Take 5 and Rydel, Kelly, Tonia, get all of the others in here when time is up." We all walked out into the main hall where all of the dancers, singers, and actors sat to eat their dinner, or do their homework between classes. I automatically, I saw Ratliff and my brothers and walked over to them. Ratliff pulled me onto his lap and kissed the back of my head.

"Hey baby doll." Ell whispered to me while laying his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist. Butterflies swam around in my stomach as Rocky and Riker were making barfing noises in the background.

"_In other news, a young girl from California was taken away from her abusive parents this morning after the next door neighbor called 911 claiming of hearing screaming and crying."_

"Wow. That is so sad! Who would do that to their child?" I asked Ratliff, turning around in his lap.

"I know sweetheart." He ran his fingers through my hair while I heard the T.V. continuing to play the news.

"_17 year old Jennifer Morrison was taken away from her parents this morning, while she confessed that they had been abusing her for years. Jennifer will be placed in the fostering system until she turns 18 next year. If you would like to foster her please call 1-800-1FO-STER. Back to you Sam!"_

All of my brothers, including Ell, looked at me with worry in their eyes. My world froze. No.. No.. I know this is not happening. I knew that Jenny had something going on at home. I just never thought that her parents were beating her. Jenny. My best friend Jenny.

"Dells, I-I…."

As quick as lightning, I jumped off of Ell's lap and ran down the hall, ignoring the words that started to come out of Riker's mouth. I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, thankful that no one was in here. My legs rolled up into my chest and I cried into them.

A few minutes passed until I heard the door open and close, as well as the lock sliding into place. I looked up to make sure that nobody had come into the bathroom to kill me. All I saw was Ross looking back at me.

"Ross, what are you doing in here? This is the girls' bathroom!" I told him while waving my arms around.

"You ran into the unisex bathroom." He explained to me while sliding down the wall next to me. We sat in silence for a while until I broke the silence.

"Ross…" I started, tears forming in my eyes. He turned his head to look at me, nodding for me to continue.

"W-why does this have to happen to my best friend?" I finished my question while the tears finally left my eyes and traveled down my cheeks. Ross wiped them off of and wrapped me into a hug. I know that I can go to my brothers for anything, but Ross is the one who will come find me when I am hiding and Ratliff cannot find me or is not over to know that I am hiding.

"I don't know Rydel. This is hurting me to see you so upset. You're my big sister Rydes and it kills me to see you like this. I am sorry that this happened to Jenny. She was like my sister too. Now, put that pretty smile back on your face that will knock Ratliff off of his feet." I giggled a little bit before hugging my little brother by two years again.

" Thanks Rossy-Boy. I love you."

"You're welcome Delly-Boo. I love you too."

*Later That Night*

The glow from my alarm clock lit up the wall that I was facing. I looked at the bright light to see that the time 2:37 was conformed. I just had to face it… This was going to be a sleepless night. After laying in my bed for another 30 minutes, I finally got up and walked down the hall. When I stopped in front of the door, I opened it, letting the creaking sound fill the room.

"Riker… Riker…"

He jerked awake to see me standing by his bed.

"What's wrong? Are you crying sis?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Got Jenny on your mind?" All I did was nod my head.

"Come here."

I crawled into his bed and laid down beside him. He wrapped his arms around me to make me feel better. This still is not weird between us. He is my big brother and right now, I feel like Riker is the only person that I can rely on.

"You okay now?"

I nodded my head moving it onto his chest to feel more comfortable. I started to nod off into sleep, letting the upsetting thoughts of Jenny leave my mind if even for a little while.

"Night Bubby, love you." I whispered to him. I haven't called him Bubby since I was 6.

He cracked a grin and kissed the top of my head.

"Night Sparkles, Love you too."

*Three Years Later*

Alright, so now I am twenty years old. Want to know what has gone on in the last three years? Well, here you go. Ellington and I are still going strong and we have started a band. We call ourselves R5. We have been touring around the country and we were signed to a record label.

"DELL, COME HERE!"

I jumped 10 feet in the air off of my bed. Ell was sitting beside me watching me paint my nails when he jumped like I did. We glanced at each other, then jumped off of my bed at the same exact time running downstairs to face my furious sounding older brother.

"Riker, I swear that we did not do anything. You should know that by now. Why would yo—"

"Rydes, just sit down…" Riker grabbed me by my shoulders and sat me down of the couch. He took a deep breath and started to speak again.

"Just watch this and know that we love you and will always be there for you."

"Rikes, you're scaring me! What's going.."

"Shhh…."

"_In other news, twenty year old Jennifer Morrison was arrested today with her boyfriend Johnathon Carter after being found driving under the influence. When Morrison was brought out of the car for questioning and was searched, she was found with many illegal drugs. Morrison was took straight to jail and bond will not be set. For more on this story please go onli..."_

I just started to tune out the television. I knew that we have faded away from each other, but I did not know that it would ever end like this. Jenny and I have split apart. Why?!

"Rydes! Rydel! Speak to me!"

"Rydel Mary Lynch! Talk to us!"

"Sparkles, please."

I snapped out of it when I heard Riker's voice. He was the only one that was allowed to call me that.

"I knew it…."

All of the boys looked at me with a confused face.

"Sissy, you could not have known." Rocky claimed while rubbing my back.

"No, I knew that something like this was going to happen to her. I just never realized it till now." Tears started to roll down my face. I just leaned over into Ellington's arms and breathed his scent in. I always knew Jenny was never good in school. We were complete opposites. I was so scared to break the rules. I was afraid that I was going to get in trouble. She always chose boys that knew how to use her, when I have been with Ell for the last three years. What has happened to us?

*Later That Night*

**Riker's POV**

_Creek. _

I heard my door open in the middle of the night. I looked over to my clock to see that it was 3:02 in the morning. I squinted my eyes to try to see who was snuck into my room… It was no use, I could not see.

"Bubby?"

'Oh No.' I thought. She has not come into my room since the night that she had first found out that Jenny was taken out of her home from her abusive parents three years ago.

"Bubby? Are you awake?" She sounded like she had been crying. She was talking in the voice that made me want to start crying. When she would get hurt when we were kids, she would talk in that voice and it would kill me. I promised myself that she would never use that voice again.

"What's wrong baby sis?"

"Can I sleep with you? I can't stop thinking about Jenny and I did not want to go into Mom and Dad's room. Plus, you are the first one that I always go to. I can always go to Ross or Ryland if you want me to. It's just that you are always the one to calm me down."

I'm not mad. Rydel has been my best friend since I first found out that mom was going to have her. When we were little, this boy kept saying that I was his best friend. It would make me so mad because every time he said that, I would tell his that he was not. Rydel was my best friend.

"Dells, you can always come to me. I love that I am the first one that you come to."

By that time, Rocky had woken up.

"What the crap is going on. It is three in the morning?!"

"I'm sorry Rock, just go back to sleep." Rydel told Rocky.

"Sissy, have you been crying?" All Rydel did was nod. Rocky immediately got up from his bed and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Little." A chuckle escaped Rydel's mouth. Rocky always called her Little because she was his big LITTLE sister.

"Come on." I told her. She climbed into my bed and hugged me, trying to get comfortable. After a while, I felt my shirt getting wet. I looked down to see Rydel crying.

"Rydel. Rydes. Sis."

She was out cold. It has gotten to the point to where she cries in her sleep. It absolutely broke my heart. I wrapped her tighter in my arms and kissed the top of her head, lulling back into a deep sleep.

I woke up a little while later to see Rydel in the same position.

"Rydel." She groaned while trying to readjust to a comfortable position.

"Rikes, quit moving. I am trying to sleep." She put her head back on my chest.

"Rydes, I have to use the bathroom. I need to get up." She just sighed and let me go. I got up and walked quietly out of the room and down the hall.

After doing my business, I washed my hands and walked back down the hall to my bedroom. I got in my bed and got into a comfortable spot and pulled my blanket up to my chin. About five minutes later, I jumped up and looked around.

'WHERE IS RYDEL?' I thought.

I flicked on my phone's flashlight on the lowest setting and shone it around the room. I stopped the light on the bed of my oldest younger brother to see blonde hair laying beside him on his bed. I just smiled and turned my phone back off and going back to sleep.

*A Few Days Later*

**Rydel's POV**

"I heard that she was doing drugs even before she met this man"

"Well, I heard that she had done them in front of Rydel. That is why they are not friends anymore."

This was getting ridiculous! The rumors just kept getting bigger and bigger. Jenny was not a bad person. She just made a few mistakes.

"I also heard that Rydel was judging her and Jenny got tired of it. So she left."

I just shook my head. I never Judged Jenny, I only loved her. She was my sister. My best friend. Why did this happen? I could not listen to these girls anymore.

I walked into an empty studio at the dance company and plugged my iPod into the dock. I set it on a playlist and just danced.

After about the third song ended, I head someone behind me clapping. I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned around. It was just my teacher Tiffany.

"Girl, what is going on with you? You are never this bad Rydel." Tiffany asked me.

"I'm sure that you have heard all about it Tiff."

"You are correct." She walked over to the dock and turned my iPod off. She walked back over to me and led me to the corner.

"But I want _you_ to tell me what is bothering you." Tears started to form in my eyes as I started to tell her what was going on with me.

"Tiff….. How could this happen to her? She was my best friend!" Tears started to roll down my face. Tiffany wrapped me into a hug and started to rub my back.

"Rydel, I don't know why anything happens in this world. All I know is that God has a plan for everybody. Just hang in there. Everything will turn out right in the end."

"But Tiff, I don't know how to get through this." She wrapped me in a hug and whispered.

"Rydel, you express yourself through music. You'll think of something." She let me go and walked out of the room. A couple of minutes later, my brothers and boyfriend came into the room and saw me on the floor.

"I-I…"

They didn't even look at me to continue. They all sat down on the floor with me and wrapped me into a giant hug.

'Maybe everything will be ok.' I thought to myself.

**This took me so long to make. Sorry that it drug on and on but this is how I imagined for this chapter to be. COMMENT AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get out. I had just given up. This is just kind of a filler chapter to get it out there. It will get back on track next update. Thank you to IWannaSeeChuSmileR5 for getting me back in the spirit of writing this. Enjoy and Comment!_**

_What I wouldn't give to know that you were okay. How did we get this way? It all started out the same before we split just like a Wishbone. Wishbone._

*Rydel's POV*

I listed to what Tiffany had told me. 'You express yourself through music. You will think of something.' What that something was... I had no idea. The more i thought about it though the more upset it made me. I mean, I was already bawling on my bed while I was home alone. I finally decided that I could not take the quiet house anymore.

I got up off of my bed and walked down the stairs, grabbing my cell phone, and walked out the front door. I then walked to one of the safest places that I knew of that always made me feel welcome. My boyfriends house. Of course the day that I decided not to drive would be the day that it poured the rain. Oh well, it just disguised the tears that were running down my face.

*Ellington's POV*

I was sitting on my couch, home alone, watching Space Jam (one of my favorite movies ever) when the door bell rang. I turned the television off and jumped up off of my couch wondering who could be at my door. Well, my question was answered when I opened my front door and my beautiful girlfriend was standing in the pouring rain with blood shot eyes and looking like a drowned cat.

My eyes popped out of my head before I quickly pulled her into my house. I knew she had been crying recently, so I pulled her into my arms and buried her head into my chest. I instantly felt my clothes become dripping wet, partly because she was crying at the moment. Wait let me correct myself. She was bawling at the moment. I felt her legs come out from under her, so I instantly wrapped my arms under her bottom and wrapped her legs around my waist picking her up.

I carried her into the bathroom and sat my little soaked cat onto the counter, turning around to grab a couple of towels out of the closet. When I turned back around her head was lowered. I sat the towels down beside her and wrapped her into a hug once again. She hasn't talked since I pulled her into the door and she was really starting to worry me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I took one of the towels and massaged the water droplets out of her hair. She still had her hair buried into my chest so it made that a little hard. All she did was shake her head. I lifted her head up off my my chest and looked her in the eyes. It instantly broke her and she started to talk.

"Jenny is still on my mind. How can this happen?"

She had stopped crying by that time. I placed a soft kiss onto her forehead and wrapped the other towel around her shoulders. I walked out of the bathroom and walked into my room. I came back a minute later with some brand new clothes from the collection that she had left here when we went to the beach together, as well as a pair of my sweatpants.

"Here Baby, put these on and come on out when you are done. I will be in my room."

I walked out leaving her sitting on the counter. I laid down on my bed and turned on the tv, seeing Tangled coming on next. About five minutes later, Delly came out of the bathroom in my over sized sweatpants and hair in a ponytail. Even at her worst, she is still the most beautiful creature on this planet. She laid down on my bed with me and curled up beside me, wrapping her arms around my waist, throwing her leg over mine, and snuggling her face into my neck. I just rubbed her back deciding to let her rest for a while.

"Rydes?" I nugged her about half an hour later. She just started snoring and turned herself around in my arms facing away from me. Pots and pans started to bang around downstairs and instantly I knew my mom was home and was in the process of making dinner. Maybe I should go downstairs and tell my mother about our unexpected house guest.

As I walked out of my room, my cell phone began to ring. I quickly answered it to hear Riker on the other line.

"Dude, have you seen my sister?"

"Yeah man, she came over crying and fell asleep in my room. Jenny is still on her mind."

"I hate this! Ell, can she spend the night there? I feel as if she needs to be with you right now. Maybe that will put her mind at ease."

I quickly responded a yes and hung up the phone, making my way down to the kitchen. I stood by my mom helping her prepare dinner.

"So mom, Rydel is upstairs asleep in my bed. Riker called and told me that he needs her to stay over." My mom instantly nodded her head. She loved Rydel as the daughter she never had. My mom jumped up and down acting like a fan girl when I told her Rydel and I were dating.

"That is absolutely fine. I trust you to act like a gentleman of course. Like the one that I raised you to be."

"Mom, you don't have to worry. Rydel and I don't do that. I respect her." I would never pressure my sweet girlfriend into anything she was not ready for.

Right about that time, I heard sniffling come from behind me. Rydel was in the door way of the kitchen. I walked up to her and wrapped her in my arms. I picked her up and walked her over to the counter right beside my mom and sat her down. I stood in between her leg and just looked her in the eyes.

"I woke up and you were gone. I thought you left me." I started to 'pet' her hair and responded to her statement.

"Honey, I would never leave you! I just heard mom come home so I came down to talk to her." I kissed her temple and started to tickle her to make her laugh.

"You guys are so cute. Now go on and watch a movie or something while I finish dinner," My mom told us, while shooing Rydel off of the counter and spanking her out of the kitchen. I followed Rydel onto the couch and turned on the tv. Space Jam was still still on and Rydel just started to laugh as my face turned blood red. Yep, I was still a child.

*Four Hours Later*

Rydel had gone to bed about an hour ago. I was taking care of some last minute stuff, such as a shower. I went into my room and saw Rydel asleep on my bed with one of my sweatshirts on. I chuckled a little and picked her up, moving her over a little so I could fit on the bed. I laid down and was getting comfortable when I felt her turn over and face me. She opened her eyes and started leaning in. I kissed her softly and whispered goodnight softly in her ear.

"I love you forever!"

"Ditto" She replied before closing her eyes once again, drifting off to sleep.

Sorry that this chapter took so long. I had writers block so bad! Thanks for reading. Comment!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! Please read the Author's Note down at the bottom after you are done reading. VERY IMPORTANT! Enjoy!

*~Rydel's POV~*

I awoke the next morning in a familiar bed, birds chirping, and my lazy boyfriend snoring loudly next to me. I tried to get up to move, but he had me pinned down on to the bed with his strong arms wrapped around my waist. After many unsuccessful attempts to be set free, I untangled myself from his hold and crawled out of bed, walking out of his room and down the stairs.

I absolutely love the piano in his house. I mean come on, all I have is a keyboard. I sat down on the stool and played a tune that had been in my head the past few days. I have never heard it before, it just came to me all of a sudden. I know that I loved it though. After playing around for a while, I had a whole song written out. All that I needed were some lyrics to go with it now. I instantly thought back to Tiffany telling me that I express what I am feeling through music... I GOT IT!

"Jenny was a good girl, always tried to do her best. We grew up like sisters, more than friends." I sang to myself while playing the piano to it. I was instantly hit with a whole bunch of memories that I could put into the song. Such as when she taught me to do my own makeup. Telling her about my crush on Ell. I had it all written out except for the bridge. Now came the hard part. I was going to tell about her drug addiction.

When I had the whole song written down, I played through it."Wishbone..." I sang as I finished the ending of the song. Clapping was heard coming from behind me. Ok, either Cheryl or George is home, Ell is awake, or Buddy and Luma has figured out how to clap like a human. When I felt arms go around my waist, I knew that my boyfriend was awake.

"Honey, that was absolutely beautiful." He whispered into my ear. He placed a kiss onto my neck and kept his head buried into it.

"Tiffany was right all along. I just had to express myself through music. That's what I know how to do." I turned around to face Ellington as I started to talk. He wrapped me into a hug and kept me there for a while.

"Baby, you will never know how proud of you I am. You have gone through what nobody should have to. You are stronger for it. I wish that I was half of the person that you were. I love you so much!" He whispered to me.

Okay I am literally crying right now. I had to bury my head into his neck. How is it that I have only had one boyfriend in my life and I could see myself marrying him, having kids with him, growing old together? This boy is everything to me.

"I love you more than anything in this world Babe!" I sobbed into his neck. He just chuckled and wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Promise me one thing though..."

"Anything!"

"Never let me go." I begged him.

"I would lay down my life for you, I am not going anywhere!" He promised me kissing my neck once again. This might have been awkward. It might even seem like he is trying to start something, but this is his way to calm me down. Make me feel wanted and special. Yep, I hope he does not go anywhere.

*~Ellington's POV~*

After hearing that amazing song that I had heard my princess sing, I decided that her brothers needed to hear it. I think that it would be great for her to sing at one of our shows, you know, kind of to let go of Jenny for good. I had sent Rydel up to change in my room while I called Rocky to tell him that I am bringing his sister home.

Rydel came into the living room about five minutes later wearing her clothes that she had came in yesterday (My mom had washed them), as well as one of my cardigans.

"Did you raid my closet again?" I asked her laughing as her faced turned pink. "That's what took you so long!"

"Hey, just so you know, you are not getting this one back until your scent wears off of it." She replied laughing.

"What do you do? Sleep in them?" I chuckled at the though of her wrapped in my cardigan, clinging to it while she drifted off to sleep. When her face became blood red, I knew that she had been caught. "Seriously?!" I bursted out laughing at her watching her crack a smile.

"Oh don't act like you don't cuddle my blankey when you take a nap at my house!" She had me beat. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the car, driving her home.

We walked into her front door seeing her brothers playing Halo 4, minus Ryland.

"Really dudes? You could have waited on me!" I questioned them knowing that they did this just to try to annoy me.

"Well you had our sister to entertain you." Ross explained to me. I nodded my head, sitting Rydel on the couch and pulled her keyboard over to her, her brothers giving me a questioning look.

"Guys, Rydel wrote a song about Jenny."They all looked at their baby sister in astonishment while she nodded her head. She played through the song before looking at their smiling faces.

"I think that we found our next sound check song."

*~Rydel's POV~*

I was so nervous. I am about to go on stage in front of thousand of people and tell them all Jenny's story and how we spilt.

"Hey." I heard from behind me. I turned to face my boyfriend to see a huge smile on his face. "You ready for this?" I nodded my head a little bit, but he could see right through my eyes. He knew that I was petrified. "It's going to be okay Sweetheart. I love you more than anything in this world. You know that right?" I nodded my head and looked him in the eyes.

"And I love you more than life itself. Nothing could take me away from you." I reached up and kissed his cheek. Yes, you heard right. Ellington Lee Ratliff is now taller than me while I am wearing heels. I felt his dimple forming under my lips, knowing that he was smiling.

"Never." Ellington confirmed.

*During The Show*

"Hey Guys! As many of you know, There has been a lot going on in the lives of my friends. I wrote a song about one imparticularly. This is called Wishbone." The music started and I poured my heart into the performance. As I hit the last note, the venue was dead silent. You could even hear a pin drop!

One by one everyone started clapping and cheering for me. Ellington then came into my view as he knelled down in front of me and wiped my cheeks with his thumbs. That's when I noticed that I was crying. I felt like I was ready to let Jenny go. This was my way of telling her goodbye.

*One Week Later*

This past week I have been going through my room and our storage rooms getting out everything that reminded me of Jenny or was Jenny's. I then proceeded to load them into a box. Rocky and Riker helped me by digging a hole in the backyard. We all met outside today to have a goodbye ceremony. Riker, Ellington, Rocky, Ross, Ryland, Mom, and Dad. I held the box in my hand while we all stood in a circle around the hole. Ellington had his arm around my waist, ready to support me if I got too emotional. What he did not know is that I was okay now.

"Thank you guys for everything. You guys were more like parents and brothers to Jenny than anyone else. She always told me that. She has completely changed my life and I would not change anything at all. She has taught me many things in life. She also taught me that if you really love someone, let them go. Except for you. You are not going anywhere." I jammed my finger into Ell's chest while the rest of my family laughed. His dimples appeared and he placed a soft kiss on my temple.

I carefully placed the box into the ground and teared up a little.

"Bye Jenny." I whimpered. My family were all trying to look around, avoiding the fact that every single one of us was crying. They all dismissed themselves inside while I decided to stay outside. Ell turned me to face him and grabbed my hand.

"You going to be okay?" He questioned. I nodded my head before placing a soft kiss to his lips to assure him. He smiled, nodded his head, and followed my family inside.

I kneeled down beside the hole and just stared at it for a moment. All of my memories. All of my memories of my best friend and I, to be buried deep in the ground, never to be seen again. A shadow casted over the box inside the hole.

"Ell, I told you I am fine..." I looked up and my breath instantly caught in my throat.

"Jenny?!"

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading this story. How did you guys like the ending? Here is the thing though, I might write one more chapter. I have no idea though. Please comment and tell me if I should be done or write one more chapter. Thanks!/p


End file.
